Beautiful
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: Jessica and Lauren threaten Bella to break up with Edward and tell her that she's not worthy. Alice and Rosalie decide to take matters in their own hands. Knowing Alice, this can only lead to a makeover, shopping, and two furious girls- Jessica and Lauren
1. Confronted

**My disclaimer is on my profile.**

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction, so please review. I don't know how this is gonna go, but I'm doin it anyway!**

**Bella POV** **(a/n I pretty much know that POV means perspective, but what does it **_**stand**_** for?) **

I squinted out with one eye the _tiniest bit _to _peek out_ at my room precautiously only to emmediantly slam it shut when I saw beautiful sunlight leaking through my window. It was going to be a _long_ day of school; it was sunny, the birds were singing, and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. I hated it with every fiber of my being.

Of course, I knew that it would be sunny today, but I couldn't help but hope that it would be cloudy and rainy like any other day in Forks. _Stupid_ weatherman.

I hated it when it was sunny because that meant that I couldn't see Edward for a whole day. But even worse, it was a Friday. This weekend Edward and his family were going hunting. Since it was sunny, Alice would be coming over at my house later today. I hate being Alice's Barbie doll. Ugh.

I skipped breakfast, my appetite disappearing with my good mood. Driving to school, the sun seemed to taunt me, shining bright and golden through the leaves of every single tree in Forks. Not. My. Day.

School was a drag. Mike assumed his position next to me in the halls, and I didn't have it in me to tell him _nicely_ that I didn't need him to follow me around all day as if Edward wasn't coming back eventually from his "hiking". Rub it in much? To make it worse, I caught angry stares from Jessica and Lauren all day. This was something odd, coming from Jessica at least. Sure, she wasn't talking to me any more ever since I had gone crazy when Edward had left, but I didn't expect her to act like she hated me or anything. With Lauren, well, she never did like me….

Finally! The last bell rang through the halls, and I was free. I walked out of the locker room quickly to find Jessica and Lauren blocking the door to the parking lot. They had their arms crossed and their glares were icy with hate. I froze.

"What do you guys want?" I asked nervously. They ignored my question.

"God, Bella I don't know what Edward sees in you," Lauren said in disgust, apparently wanting to get to the point.

"You're so plain, and not even that pretty." Jessica added, looking me up and down. I chocked back a gasp at this.

"You don't _deserve _him!" That was like a slap in the face.

"Do us all a favor and leave him for somebody that he deserves," Jessica practically spat at me in disgust.

"Like _me!" _Lauren added in her nasally voice.

"Or _me!"_ Jessica added smirking.

The next thing they said surprised me even more.

"We expect him to be free by Monday. If he isn't… well we're just going to have to take things into our own hands," Jessica said with a smirk on her face, Lauren's face matching hers.

I stood there frozen for a few seconds trying to fight the tears that I knew were going to start pouring at any second. Then I shoved my way passed them, a sob escaping my mouth.

I ran to my truck and slammed the door. I had stumbled a few times but managed to get to my sanctuary. The deafening roar of my truck covering up my sobs as a sped out of the parking lot as fast as my truck would let me and finally turned off of the main road, letting my truck come to a stop.

I let the silent tears fall as I thought about what they had said, their words echoing in my head. I would have never imagined them saying anything like that to me. They were insane to think that I was going to break up with Edward just because they _told _me to.

The worst part wasn't exactly that they had said that to me. It was that they were _right. _What they had done was taking one of my worst fears and stated them out loud for me to hear over and over.

I knew that Edward was too good for me. I knew that I didn't deserve him, no matter how much Edward said I had it in reverse. I knew it so much more than they thought possible.

When I had stopped my crying, I wiped all the tears away and drove home. Alice's yellow Porsche was parked in the driveway also. If Charlie didn't see through my mask, I knew Alice would.

I came through the door to see Alice chatting with Charlie at the kitchen table.

"Hey Bells. How was school? Alice is feeling a lot better from missing school today. She says that you girls have plans for a sleep over at her house while the family is camping," he said, face cheerful. Alice always made him that way.

I nodded stiffly, going through with whatever he said.

Of course the story was that Alice missed school because she was sick. She's certainly pale enough to act the part, I thought. I saw Alice's gaze on mine, daring me to look at her, and looked away quickly. I could tell by her expression that she knew something was bothering me, and I felt her knowing gaze on my face.

I said goodbye to Charlie and headed for Alice's car. She already had my things in the trunk, so I didn't bother to go upstairs and get my bag.

I sat down in the passenger seat and Alice was in the driver's seat in seconds. The car purred to life and we drove in silence for a minute, me staring out in space thinking about how Edward could love somebody as plain and maybe as ugly as me, when Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked in a way that I knew was going to get answers out of me. There was no way to pretend that there wasn't anything wrong.

I sighed and told Alice the whole story, watching her face. I didn't expect her reaction at all. Her butterscotch eyes turned pitch black, turning to slits, and her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that I was afraid she was going to break it.

When she finally spoke, her voice came out as a hiss.

"How _dare _they say that to you! _How dare they threat to make you break up with him!"_

"Alice it's not a big deal," I lied under my breath, trying not to let my eyes water again. I was tired of acting like a baby. Of feeling vulnerable, of feeling unwanted and unwantable….

"Oh, yes it is, Bella! They are not going to get away with insulting you like that!" She practically shrieked.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. What did she mean by "not getting away with this"?

"Alice, what are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, _you're_ going to do this. Don't try to get out of it either. Nobody talks like that to my sister!" I was surprised by her choice of words. But even more surprised by what she was thinking. Nothing good by the look of her determined face.

"But Alice…." I tried to protest but I knew it wouldn't work so I trailed off hopelessly.

When we got out of the car, Alice seemed to cool down a little. She walked over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. When she released me, she gave me a reassuring, dazzling smile.

"Bella, don't believe them at all. They're just jealous. We'll fix this," she said in a reassuring voice.

I nodded but didn't say anything. There were two things that I wasn't sure of: one that I didn't know if I wanted Alice to do anything. Two, I had no idea what Alice was planning, but I had a feeling that I was going to find out.

But if Alice said that I was doing something, I knew there was no way out. Never bet against Alice….

**Okay, so tell me if it sucks, or if it's boring or too long, or something. Please review :0)**


	2. Alice's Brilliant Scheme

Beautiful

**Okay, I am so happy! I would never think that so many people would like my first chapter! Thank you :0) **

"Bella! _Bell-a_!! Come _on! _Wake _up!_" Alice's demanding musical voice woke me up with a start. As I ever so slowly grasped where I was, I moaned and rolled over. I could still remember very vividly what happened yesterday at school, and just wanted to get the weekend over with lying in bed.

Even through my early morning daze, I could tell that something was off. I rolled over in Edward's huge bed and look outside at the huge wall of glass. It was still dark! I glanced at the watch I had left on over the night and did a double take. It was 5:30 in the morning!

"Alice, what the heck?!" I shouted.

"Bella I told you that we were going to fix this didn't I?" she asked as if it were obvious why she had woken me up at 5:30 in the morning.

On a Saturday. In the morning. Not. Cool.

"Wait, who exactly do you mean by 'we'?" I asked confused and slightly disoriented from being awake at _5:30 am_. My eyelids were slowly starting to get heavier and heavier, but what Alice said next had them snapping back open as wide as they could go.

"Just you, Rose, and me," Alice said casually as she started looking through my over- night bag for clothes that I could change into for today. As if on cue, Rose came walking in, graceful and beautiful as ever.

Rose and I had grown a little bit closer as she slowly grew to accept that I wasn't changing my mind about becoming one of them, but I still got very nervous about being around her. Maybe something about her being the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth who hated my guts had something to do with it….

Obviously, Alice had told her about what had happened because she started muttering under her breath about Jessica and Lauren being wastes of life and space, ECT….

"Alice what exactly are you going to make me _do?" _I demanded, but the next thing I know is that Alice is shoving me into her huge bathroom, locking me in. I stumbled around, dizzy and confused.

"Now, Bella just take a shower, and put on the clothes in your bag. But hurry up! The mall opens at 6!" She shouted through the door. I clenched my teeth.

"Wait! The mall? What about your plan?!" I asked completely lost now.

"All a part of the plan!" she shouted, then started talking at vampire speed with Rosalie. I caught the word "wax" over the running water. Oh lord. I groaned at and climbed into the shower.

In the car Alice finally, _finally, _told me her plan.

"Alice!" I had moaned on the way to the mall.

"Okay fine, fine!" she said in her silvery laugh. Yes! I thought.

"_But…_" She began smirking at Rose.

"Noooooo!" I moaned, banging my head against the seat.

"Relax, Bella. You just have to promise us something," Rose said, in a relaxed voice.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You just have to promise us that when we do this, you're going to have to go _all the way with it._ No backing out," she said each word precisely, like she didn't want me too miss the meaning of her words. This only meant one thing: that I wouldn't want anything to do with this plan of hers.

I sighed. "I promise."

"Okay then. We, Bella, are going to give you the hugest makeover we have ever done! Hair, nails, _wardrobe, _makeup…." she trailed off getting excited about all of the possibilities.

I felt like I was going to explode!

"Alice! _How _would that change anything!? _How_ will that make Jessica and Lauren back off!? I don't know what's going to happen, but it's not going to be good!" I was on the verge of hysteria.

Alice seemed perfectly at ease.

"Maybe _you _don't know what's going to happen, but _I, _Bella, do!" She paused to tap her temple and grin at me; slightly reminding me of Edward when he said that he had 'built in radar'….

"And to answer your question, we're going to give them something to talk about. We're going to show them just how beautiful you really are! Were gonna make them eat their words. And think of this, Bella," she said giving me a wicked grin. " Think about how Edward is going to think of your makeover…."

I gulped nervously. What if Edward _didn't _like the makeover? What if Jessica and Lauren made fun of how I looked?

Rose could tell I was nervous by my heartbeat accelerating, so she said in a teasing voice,

"Bella, I'm a little disappointed."

"What?" I asked. I was confused and a little scared to be on her bad side when we seemed to be on good terms.

She laughed. "It's like you don't even trust us!" She laughed harder at my expression.

I couldn't help but laugh with her and then Alice was laughing with us. The more I thought of it, the better the idea sounded. Maybe if I looked good enough, Jessica and Lauren would back off…. And then maybe I would look _a little _bit worthy of Edward….

But then we drove into the mall parking lot and the thought of a whole _day_ of shopping made me want to be sucked into the black leather interior of the car seat. I took a deep breath as we walked into the entrance of the mall. Alice and Rose seemed perfectly at ease, but I was everything but that. Shopping: not my thing.

**Phew. The next chapter is going to be fun to write, because it's the whole day of shopping with Alice and Rose. I know the end when they all start laughing is kinda cheesy, but I think that Bella needs to be able to laugh with Rose and Alice like this if she's gonna make this big transformation. For those of you who wanted Alice's plan to be more EEVIL, sorry. (ha. Go read Notes With Alice, Bella & the Cullens by Lanna- Misssunshine to get the joke. It's hysterical! ;0) **

**Review please!!**

Top of Form


	3. Shopping!

Beautiful

**Wow. I'm so happy cuz I would never think that I would get 32 reviews! Reviews make me smile. On with the story! Huzzah!**

The first thing Alice said that she wanted to do was the hair.

"But, Alice, why do I need a different hair cut? Edward said he likes my hair, already!"

"Bella, this is a complete makeover, which means new everything. And besides, if Edward likes your hair _now, _then, he'll love it after we're done!" She explained with a wink.

Ugh. This was going to be a long day…. Again.

We walked into the hair salon, and the hair product smells made my head swim. Alice walked confidently up to the woman at the small desk and said, " I made an appointment under the name of Cullen."

The woman looked down at her clipboard on the desk lazily and said,

"Sorry, Ma'am, I have nothing under the name of Cullen." Then, Alice winked at me and slipped a few dollar bills on the desk with the numbers 100 printed in bold. I really didn't want to know how much money she was spending on me today, but I did know that this was just the start.

"Um, uh, come this way." The woman said, conspicuously sliding the money in her pocket. I rolled my eyes, but followed anyways.

I sat in the plush chair and leaned back, closing my eyes. I was still a little tired from my early wake up call. I listened to the soft piano music (that seemed insignificant after listening to Edward's playing) until the woman came to cut and, to my dismay, highlight it.

Alice promised me that my highlights would look natural, so it wouldn't look bad. My hair took forever just to cut!

Then, the highlights. By the time I was done, I thought it would take forever to get the rest of the day done! This was just the first stop!

When the woman was done, she turned my chair slowly to face the mirror. When I saw my hair, I gasped. It was still as long as it had been- a little longer than elbow length, but I had many, many layers now and a side bang.**(Bella's haircut in my profile)** The highlights were a dark bronze color, like Edwards hair, but a tiny bit darker so that it would go with my hair. Alice will be Alice. My stomach did little flips when I thought of Edward. I was so nervous of what he would think….

But I had to admit that it made me look prettier. Alice and Rose grinned like crazy when they saw me. Alice had already seen my hair in her vision, but she was still excited.

Alice paid at the desk and also bought a lot of hair supplies like a new strawberry scented shampoo for colored hair with matching conditioner, a new brush, (Alice said my old brush needed to be replaced- I just shrugged) and a bottle of hairspray.

"Now for clothes!" Alice and Rosalie shouted in unison. I followed them in almost EVERY STORE. At one point, Rose had to run at vampire speed to put some bags in the car. Luckily, people at the mall don't pay very much attention because of all the sales going on.

Shopping for clothes and _shoes_ took up most of the day. A lot of my clothes were shades of blue, others in reds, whites, blacks, and greens…. But there were tons of new jeans. I had to say, Rosalie knew how to find jeans to fit my figure perfectly. Dark wash, skinny jeans, light wash…. I even picked out a few pairs of silky pajamas for myself; Alice said my old ones wouldn't do any longer. Then, of course Rose found some dangerously soft, fuzzy slippers to match, that just happened to be on sale….

I thought we would be done after clothes but I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. We had to do makeup. Ugh….

All I had to do was sit down on a chair while the woman put makeup on my face, but good grief! How many times do you have to put on the same eye shadow before realizing that it doesn't go with my complexion?

Finally done with makeup, I looked in the mirror. I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I really didn't. She was wearing a very thin layer of powder to even out the color of her creamy skin, rosy blush that made the rest of her face look flawless, and her huge chocolate brown eyes were perfectly outlined with black eyeliner. Her long, curled eyelashes looked even longer with mascara, and her slightly sparkly brown eye shadow made her look beautiful and a little older than she looked. Her full lips had a pink gloss on that made them look perfect and soft. She looked like somebody that could stand next to Edward.

I looked over at Alice and Rose, my hair swishing slightly because of the layers, and they grinned at me hugely. I stood up while Alice bought the makeup I was wearing.

I walked over to Rose and she smiled at me.

"You look wonderful, Bella!"

"Thanks," I said shyly. This makeover had Rose all happy and friendly towards me, so I was going to take what I could get with her kindness.

Alice came out of nowhere suddenly and was bouncing on the spot so fast that she was a blur.

**(A/n- I couldn't resist the mental image of Alice jumping up and down so fast that she was a blur with people passing by wondering what she was on.) **

"Alice stop! People are staring!" I whispered nervously. People weren't only staring at both Rose's and Alice's beauty (or Alice's happiness for that matter), but they were also staring at _me_. This makeover must really be working, to my extreme embarrassment….

"Okay, okay! The next and last stop! Jewelry." I was tugged to so many jewelry stores that I was about to be in tears because I was just so happy that my mother forced me to get my ears pierced when I was 12, or Alice would have held me down while the two women put holes in my head.

In the car, I sat in the back seat while surrounded by so many bags of clothes, boxes of shoes, a bag of makeup, and a huge bag of earrings, necklaces, watches, bracelets, and charms that I couldn't even see the front seat.

But Alice and Rose seamed to hear me through the wall of bags and boxes when I shouted,

"Thank you guys for doing all of this," because I heard a muffled chorus of "Your Welcome, Bella's" through the wall of bags and boxes.

I had suggested that Alice sit in the back since she was smallest, but she had insisted on driving her "baby". The Cullens and their obsession with their cars….

Finally getting everything in Alice's room, Alice had to leave for 5 minutes an wouldn't tell me why.

"Bella just stay here with Rosalie, and I'll be right back!" she had said right before disappearing into a blur of black and white.

I hated when she kept those evil secrets. They never lead to anything good…. **(oooh! Hint, hint! -waggles eyebrows mysteriously-)**

_**4 MINUTES AND 59 SECONEDS LATER:**_

"I'm ba-ack!" Alice sang.

Rose didn't even look up from her magazine when she said,

"You're early."

"I'm having a good day," She replied sarcastically as she walked by the chair that Rosalie was sitting in.

"Alice where did you go?" I asked suspiciously.

" I went to your house…."

"To do what?!"

"Well…."

"Alice!"

"Okay! I threw out all of your old clothes!"

" What?!"

"You heard me! There would be no room for your new stuff!"

I grumbled under my breath about personal belongings and permission about trashing things for what was the rest of the day.

When I lay in Edward's bed that night, I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow Edward was coming home, _and_ I had to go to school where people like Jessica and Lauren would be waiting to see Edward girlfriend- less. They must be crazy to think I was going to break up with him. But now I had to see what " taking things into our own hands" meant.

But, Edward was coming home tomorrow! Did I mention that before, cuz if I didn't let me say it one more time! EDWARD. COMING. HOME. TOMORROW. What would he think?!

I would have to wait until he came home to see what his reaction was….

**-creepy organ music- DUN DUN… **_**DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!! **_**What will his reaction be?! Well, that's going to be in the next chapter. Then the school's ( Lauren's, Jessica's, and Mike's especially) reaction in the next next chapter, so hang in there! R&R!! It makes me smile!! **

Top of Form


	4. Edward's Reaction

I was having déjà vu

I was having déjà vu.

I was woken up yet _again_ by Alice yelling for me to get up. At least this wasn't quite as early. But not by much. When I looked at the clock it said 5: 50.

Big. Difference.

I was still at the Cullen's house because Alice and Rose wanted to do my makeup and clothes. It's not like Charlie would mind. He loves Alice… I wonder how Charlie would think of this whole makeover…. Oh well….

They also said that they wanted it to be a surprise for Edward when he got home to already have me here.

My stomach did flips, but I was feeling better about the whole Edward- seeing- my- new- makeover- thing. Alice had said that everything was going to be fine, so I believed her.

"Bella we need to get you ready for school," She shouted in my ear, probably to wake me up faster.

I tried to go back to sleep, so Rose leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Edward's going to be here in an hour. If you want _him _to drag you out of bed and get you all dressed and ready, then fine…."

I shot up so fast, my head spun. "I'm up, I'm up!"

After the shower, Alice gave me the outfit that I was going to wear.

I looked at the outfit and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, (Alice had to hold me down when I got waxed….), at her.

It was a silky smooth satin strapless top featuring a gathered bust; a sequin embellished floral design, and a black empire sash tie. **(Not my words, its on the website I got the top from, I just tweaked it.)**

It was laid out with dark wash skinny jeans, a black, hooded, vintage, jacket with two buttoned pockets in the front. The shoes were black ballet flats with bows on the top.

Two small boxes sat on the top of the bed next to the outfit. One held silver hoop earrings, the other held a three strand necklace with tiny, silver spherical charms on it.

"Don't you think this outfit is a little… fancy for Forks High School?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course not, Bella! You'll fit right in with the rest of us," She replied hastily. She glanced into the future for a split second before adding, "Now, go get dressed quickly! Edward will be here in an hour and we still have to do makeup and hair!"

I closed Alice's bedroom door to get privacy and got dressed in the new clothes. The shoes were very comfortable- something I didn't expect.

Alice came in the second I was done dressing and ran me to her bathroom. Rose was there holding two blow- dryers, a brush, and a curling iron.

I gulped. It was like prom all over again.

I knew there was no use arguing, and we were short on time, so I took a seat.

"Relax, Bella," Rose said before handing a hair dryer to Alice and going to work.

It took about ten minutes to dry all of my hair, and the girls ended in twirling the blow dryers on their fingers and blowing the ends like a gun in the old west. Then, Alice brushed through all of my hair before taking the curling iron from Rose.

I held very still through the whole 'procedure', terrified of getting burned- not that a vampire would burn me by mistake. When she was done with my hair, I was amazed.

All of my layers of hair were in long, loose, shiny curls. The small side bang was still slightly fluffed from being blow-dried. The reddish highlights shone in the light in exactly all of the right places. It was perfection.

Alice and Rose grinned, and I soon joined them.

Then Rose stepped in front of me with the makeup that was bought for me yesterday. I took a deep breath and she set to work.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella!" She would have to say whenever Alice would check her watch or blank out into the future.

Before I could see my reflection, Rose spun the chair away from the mirror.

"We present the new Bella Swan!" Alice shouted to no one I particular. I laughed nervously, even though I already knew what I would look like from yesterday.

I was spun back and gasped.

My reflection really was beautiful. **(Er… no pun intended on my story title) **But it wasn't too fancy, or like we had tried to hard to look like this. Just right. I looked like one of them.

I stood up and put on the jewelry before Alice decided to put them on for me.

"One more present!" Rose said grinning.

I moaned and turned around.

Alice disappeared and reappeared within a fraction of a second and presented me a large, black plaid bag with black leather. It had two pockets in the front and had a snap to shut it.

"Your new backpack!" Rose said proudly. She had obviously picked it out.

"Wow, all of my stuff fits in it…." I said in wonder.

"Of course it does! But just rememb-" Alice cut herself off and both of their head snapped towards the driveway.

Edward was home.

"He's here!" they both hissed in unison.

The butterflies in my stomach danced again and I took a deep breath.

"Okay Bella, we need you to hide in the hallway that's beside the banister. When we go down the stairs, count down to thirty. When you reach zero start to walk down the stairs. Trust me, you won't fall," she said in a rush.

I nodded thinking that Alice had really spent time planning this out in the future.

I walked slowly to the hallway trying not to trip. Luckily, I was successful. Then Alice placed the curls where she wanted them to fall and fluffed my bang so fast that her hand was a blur.

Rose and Alice walked down the stairs and I started my countdown. I tried to keep my heart as slow as I could keep it, wondering how Edward wouldn't hear it….

I could hear muffled voices, and when I heard Edward's I nearly fainted from nervousness.

6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.…

I slowly started for the stairs, and when I reached the banister, Edward's head snapped in my direction.

We both froze for about three seconds before I conditioned my walk down stairs, embarrassed. I never worked my hardest to maintain my balance as I took the last stair and walked toward him, keeping eye contact the whole way.

When I met him, his eyes still hadn't left my face.

I stared up at him, waiting anxiously for his response.

When he finally spoke, he murmured barely more than a whisper,

"You… look…," he seemed lost for words for a few second before continuing, " absolutely beautiful… exquisite… gorgeous…." He trailed off, lost again.

I blushed so red that my face probably looked like a tomato.

He finally seemed to come back to Earth, and brushed his cool fingers against my pink cheek.

I stood on my toes, and brushed my lips against his. He inhaled deeply and grinned my favorite crooked smile and said,

" It _is _you…"

**( I couldn't help but use the line that Stephenie used in the prom outtake. I think a lot of this earlier in the chapter sounds like the outtake. Sorry.) **

I nodded, dizzy.

He turned his head slightly and asked, "So, what is the whole occasion? You've been blocking your minds all morning."

I flinched.

Alice motioned for Edward to come closer so she wouldn't have to say it in front of me.

He reluctantly left my side and walked gracefully over to her. He kept his eyes on me as he leaned over Alice. She pressed her lips and childishly motioned for him to lean over to put his ear my her lips for better hearing range. He rolled his eyes but obliged.

Her lips blurred as she explained what happened to me at school, and I focused on trying to breath normally.

His eyes turned black, as he stood up straight and he took long, deep breaths before I decided to walk over to him and lay my hand on his shoulder.

The second he looked at me, his eyes went back to topaz.

He wrapped his arms around me as he hugged me tightly for a few minutes before whispering, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault," I mumbled in his jacket.

He kissed the top of my head tenderly before he released me and headed outside for his Volvo. I looked back at Alice and Rosalie, but they were gone.

The whole car ride to school, I could feel Edward's gaze on my face as he kept glancing over at me repeatedly, and each time I would blush harder.

Edward parked the car and helped me out, kissing my hand. I blushed and tried not to trip as I regained my balance. I glanced at Edward one more time before walking hand in hand with him into the school, not sure what to expect.

**R&R**


	5. Edward's Reaction in Edward's POV

Beautiful

**Okay, now Edward's POV! (Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme weren't in the last chapter because they didn't really do anything, but they were at the hunting trip, and everybody but Emmett and Edward are in the Volvo. Emmett, Japer, and Charlie will be in the next chapter.)**

Finally, the weekend was over. I really had annoyed Emmett to no end this time. What did he expect me to do about it? I. Missed. Bella.

The whole car ride home, he was giving me nasty looks and thinking some very… unhappy things.

I rolled my eyes and went back to driving.

The second the tires hit the driveway, I was bombarded with thoughts of Alice and Rose singing random songs in their heads. I banged my head on the headrest when Alice started singing Feliz Navidad in her head.

Emmett gave me a weird look questioning my sanity, so I just gave him a look that said, "Don't ask".

I got out of the car and slammed the door; anxious to get done at the house to see Bella, and wondering why Rose and Alice were blocking their minds.

Bella's beautiful sent hit me when I walked into the house and the only reason I could figure that Bella's scent was so strong was that she had been here a lot this weekend.

I opened the front door and I could've sworn that I heard her heartbeat. I missed her so much that I could hear her heartbeat in my head….

Rose and Alice came down the stairs, and to my immense displeasure, were still blocking their minds with incredibly annoying show tunes.

"Why are you two blo-" I was cut off when I heard a heartbeat so haywire it could only be Bella's. The smell washed over me once again. I snapped my head towards her breathtaking scent.

What I saw left me so numb with awe that I couldn't even run over to her like I wanted. I was frozen in the spot that I was standing in.

For 3 seconds, I didn't know if it was Bella. Of course, I knew Bella was the most beautiful woman in the world, but I didn't think that even Bella could look that beautiful. She froze too, and then started to walk again, holding my gaze with huge brown eyes.

The angle came closer and closer, so slow, but finally came up hesitantly and stopped in front of me. Her huge brown eyes looked up at me, almost expectantly. I was too lost for words to give her the words that she seemed so anxious to hear.

Finally, I found my voice.

"You… look…" A new problem. I couldn't find the right word to describe her gorgeous face. It pained me not to be able to speak to her.

" Absolutely beautiful… exquisite… gorgeous…." I got lost in those eyes again….

She blushed the most beautiful shade of red, and her scent brought me all the way back down to Earth, landing hard.

I brushed the tips of my fingers across her warm cheek, and she brushed her full lips against mine. I inhaled deeply and Bella's sweet scent filled my lungs.

" It _is _you…." I murmured, staring into her eyes.

She nodded, looking dazed. I turned my head and asked Alice and Rosalie, "So, what is the whole occasion? You've been blocking your minds all morning."

I didn't miss it when Bella flinched slightly.

There was something wrong. I frowned. Nothing should cause discomfort to such an angel.

Alice motioned for me to come over. Bella was obviously bothered by this subject.

I didn't want to leave Bella, but Alice was so persistent, and she and Rose had blocked their minds so I couldn't just read their thoughts to see what was the matter.

I reluctantly let go of Bella and came over to Alice, but my eyes didn't want to leave Bella's face. Alice impatiently waved her hand frantically, obviously wanting me to lean down to hear her better, despite my sharpened senses. I rolled my eyes, but did as she asked.

She started talking very fast, and she sounded very stressed.

"When we were gone on Friday from school, Jessica and Lauren told Bella that she wasn't good enough for you and that she had to break up with you so that they could be with you. They said that she wasn't beautiful and that she as ugly, 'unlike them', so Rose and I gave her a makeover because she was just so upset…."

I couldn't believe it. Those vile excuses for human life were telling my gorgeous Bella that she was… _ugly_!? Dare, they even _think _such horrible plans as to upset Bella like that. And to tell her to break up with me?! _Who do they think they are?_ I would rather die a thousand deaths from the Volturi than consider the thought of being with one of them! I straightened my shoulders stiffly.

I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked down at Bella. I immediately relaxed.

I realized how hurt Bella must have felt. I took her in a hug and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault," she mumbled.

I didn't want to let go of her, but school would be starting soon. I kissed her soft hair and released her. I heard Rosalie and Alice run upstairs to get ready for school. We walked out to the car, and noticed from the corner of my eye that Bella had glanced back, only to find them gone. I suppressed a chuckle.

In the car, I couldn't stop looking at her face. She was so beautiful and perfect. I chuckled when she blushed harder every time she felt my gaze on her face.

I parked the car in my usual spot, and Bella tensed. I helped her out of the car and noticed her uncertainty. I kissed her soft hand, hoping to soothe her, and she swayed slightly but soon regained her balance. Setting out for the school, holding my hand.

**Okay, I hope you guys like this! I'm gonna put this out even though my friend didn't read the first 8 chapters of Notes With Alice, Bella, & the Cullens by Lanna- Misssunshine like we agreed on. See, what I told her was that while she read the first 8 chapters, I would write this chapter. I wanted her to read that story because its REALLY funny. I'M NOT A STALKER OR OBSESSED, LANNA, I JUST LOVE YOUR STORIES :0) (shut up what you're thinking, Riya cuz I know what you're thinking! -eye twitch- I'm not **_**that**_** crazy!) Okay, sorry R&R :0) **

Top of Form


	6. School Part 1

**YUS, NEW CHAPTER! This is going to be exciting to write. I already have three ideas for three more stories to write! Okay, I'm kinda just gonna wing it from here cuz I don't have this chapter all planned out. Oh well…. :0D**

**Bella POV**

We walked into the school, and at first nobody noticed us. They continued their normal routine, but then people glanced over at us, then looked back in shock. I blushed and glanced at Edward. He looked down at me and smiled.

His smile faded as we walked the short distance to my locker, my guess was at the thoughts running through people's heads.

I didn't want to know.

On the way, I got a glance at Jessica and Lauren.

At first, they didn't seem to be paying attention to me, because they had smiles on their faces, and looked like they were going to walk up to Edward, but then saw me.

Their faces read many emotions. First, they froze in shock, then to hate, then to jealousy, then they turned to each other, exchanging wicked glances, as if they were plotting something….

**(BUM BUM… BUUUUUUUUUUUUHM!!**

I looked at Edward, his eyes were still on Jessica and Lauren, and were full of anger and hate.

He seemed to feel my gaze, because he looked down at me and gave me a small smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"I'll be right back once I put my things in my locker," he promised me. I nodded and turned to my locker.

I started to put books inside when Jessica and Lauren walked up to me. I suppressed a moan.

Lauren said in her nasally voice,

"So, Bella, we see that you didn't do what we told you to."

I rolled my eyes slightly

"I guess that we have to… _persuade_ Edward in our direction."

And with that, Jessica and Lauren walked off, leaving me, once again, stunned that they actually thought I was going to break up with him.

Alice danced up to me out of nowhere and said, " Bella, I just had a vision, so I suggest that you go to Edward's locker, _now," _she said in such a rush, that her lips were on the verge of blurring.

I stared at her, wide- eyed.

" Go!" She almost shouted, gaining some stares from people already gawking at us. She didn't pay them any attention and shoved me in the general direction of Edward's locker.

I hurried to Edward's locker section, trying to ignore the stares when none other than Mike Newton popped up in front of me, looking very energetic.

I pushed past him, thinking, _I'll deal with him later…._

I got close enough to his locker to see Jessica and Lauren already there. I could hear Jessica talking to Edward in a disgustingly gooey voice.

I realized as I was hurrying that I hadn't paid attention to what they were wearing yet.

Jessica and Lauren were both wearing jeans, both probably at least 2 sizes under the size that they should be wearing. Their tops had the same case. They had too much makeup on.

I came a little closer, and could now hear Jessica's voice.

"So, Edward, Bella tells me that she's also dating Mike."

Edward must have smelt me all of a sudden, because I saw his eyes lock with mine too fast for Jessica or Lauren to notice.

I knew Edward wouldn't believe them, but I couldn't believe they would lie like that… then again, maybe I could….

Edward glanced up at the ceiling slightly, and took a deep breath, obviously trying to distract himself from their thoughts.

He looked back down at them and said in a restrained voice,

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

Then, he motioned for me to come over by slowly tilting his head back a little so that Jessica and Lauren wouldn't see. At first, I wasn't sure if I saw correctly, but then he looked at me through his eyelashes and raised his eyebrows lightly, giving me almost a questioning look as to why I wasn't coming, so I started to walk.

Lauren started to ask in that same, disgusting, gooey voice as Jessica's,

" And why is that, Ed-"

When I came up to Edward's side, intertwining our hands together.

Before she could continue, Edward turned towards me, like he was going to ask me a question, but instead, he kept turning until my back was pressed to the locker and kissed me. I was so surprised that I almost dropped my books.

When he was done kissing me, he turned back to them, their faced both frozen in shock, (mine was slowly turning a bright shade of crimson) and said calmly,

"_That's _why." He took my hand and led me to our first class.

I looked up at him and he gave me a crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry if that embarrassed you, love, but their thoughts were getting-"

I cut him off quickly, "Sorry, Edward, but I really don't want any details," I said getting slightly uncomfortable.

He laughed loudly, earning us a couple more stares.

I shook my head, smiling, as we walked into our class.

People stared again, and I took a sudden interest at the floor on the walk to the back of the room where our seats were.

I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying when class started, but I could feel people's gazes on my face occasionally, not to mention Edward's as well.

Edward soon became bored with the teacher's long, boring drawl, so he took my hand and kissed it sweetly. I blushed and looked away. I could tell by a lot of the girl's faces that they were jealous, which only made me try to find somewhere else to look. Mike Newton was glaring at Edward.

I looked back at Edward, but he looked perfectly at ease. He had a slightly goofy grin on his face about something that probably had to do with Mike's thoughts. I had to control my laughter.

Classes went on similarly, and to my dismay, the class Edward and I had before lunch was also with Jessica and Lauren.

They kept shooting me hate stares, and every time Edward would stroke my cheek with a long, white finger, or start playing with a lock of my still loosely curled hair.

By the end of class, Edward's face became slightly worried or mad. I shot him a questioning look, and he gestured slightly towards Jessica and Lauren, who were now passing some sort of note.

I sighed. When would they ever quit?

When the bell rang, we started our walk in the hallway when Alice appeared in front of us looking angry.

"Alice what?" I asked, surprised.

She still seemed too upset or angry to talk.

Edward was reading her mind and raked his hand over his face in frustration.

Alice finally spoke.

"Jessica… Lauren… cafeteria… soon!"

**Ha! I left a minnie cliffy! R&R! P.S: MY FRIEND, RIYA, IS READING TWILIGHT! SUPPORT HER CUZ SHE ROCKS:0) ( don't get all annoyed with me, Ree, I did it cuz I luv ya! shies away from Riya's growing shadow NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (j/k)**


	7. School Part 2 Dun Dun DUUHHHN!

I was having déjà vu

**HUZZAH!! I LUV YOU GUYS!! I love your reviews. **

"Edward, what!?" I asked frantically.

He sighed and pulled me closer, for his comfort, or mine, I didn't know. He kissed my jaw and inhaled. Now I knew it was to calm himself.

"I guess we'll find out soon," he sighed before taking my hand, then saying to Alice, (who was still staring out in space, frozen), in a calm, bored tone,

"Alice, shoe sale…."

"Where?!"

"Oops, forgot, we're at school, let's go," He said rolling his eyes.

Obviously, he had faced this problem before.

We set off for the cafeteria with me laughing the whole way at Alice's face.

She was pouting like no tomorrow, dragging her feet, and giving death glares to Edward just for telling her there was a shoe sale.

I stopped short on my laughing when we came through the cafeteria doors. Almost everyone was staring. I was walking towards our table with Edward and Alice when Edward obviously couldn't take people's thoughts anymore, murmured lowly in my ear,

"Bella, do me a favor, please."

I looked up at him, trying to ignore people's gazes and eavesdropping.

"What?"

"Put your jacket on."

I stared up at him in confusion, watching Edward's gaze on my shoulders, my collarbone, and my arms, blushing when realization dawned on me.

I sat down in my usual seat next to Edward and slipped my jacket on. He grinned at me, and I blushed harder.

Alice sat next to Jasper, who had already sat down before us, and was staring out into space after saying 'hi' to all of us.

She looked displeased about something and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. It must have been pretty hard, because he winced and looked at her, confused, like me. What was her problem?

I looked up at Edward, and he shook his head. I raised my eyebrows and the corner of his mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

I looked back at Alice who was whispering something to Jasper, who sighed after she was done fussing at him, and surprisingly, turned to me.

"You look really nice, Bella."

I blinked in shock.

"Um, thanks Jasper," I said uncomfortably.

He chuckled at my discomfort and sent out a wave of calm.

Rose and Emmett were staying at home because of their newest "college" story. They couldn't just show up again, obviously.

I sat there next to Edward, remembering what had happened to Emmet that morning….

**Starting flashback riiiiiiiiight aboooooout… NOW! (This wasn't mentioned in the last chapter….)**

Emmett had seen me this morning, though, and said with his famous, booming laugh,

"Cool! Now I have _two _beautiful sisters!" He had obviously meant it as a compliment, but it had come out the wrong way.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "And what, prey tell me, was wrong with Bella before this?"

Emmett's eyes looked about three times bigger, and he even looked paler than usual- and I knew that that was a hard thing to do to a vampire.

"Edward, it's not a big deal! He didn't mean it!" I tried, but he was ignoring me.

Suddenly, they both disappeared.

_Aaaaaand, _they were off!

I knew I couldn't do anything about Edward chasing Emmett all over the house, so I went to sit next to Esme on the couch until Edward was finished.

Every few minutes, there would be a gush of wind around us, which probably meant that Edward was chasing Emmett back and fourth behind the couch

"Do you know why he's chasing Emmett?" I asked her hopelessly. I had no idea why Edward would have done that just over _me._

"Bella, sweetheart, he does these thing because he loves you…. And," she added smiling wryly, "he always did have a temper…."

I laughed but was cut off by the muffled sounds of large boulders smashing together and Emmett shouting "Uncle! Un-un-UNCLE!" coming from outside.

I barely saw the two blurs running upstairs….

Edward finally came down with Emmett a few steps behind him. Edward looked completely unscathed, perfect and calm as ever, and came to kiss me on the cheek.

Emmett was a few steps behind Edward, who's clothes only looking wrinkled and a little torn in places, but still not like his brother. Emmett definitely looked like he had been beaten senseless for accidentally saying the wrong thing to his girlfriend….

Emmett walked towards me, his eyes darting back and forth, from Edward to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella…." he mumbled when he had come to a stop, staring at his shoes.

I laughed and said, "Emmett, you didn't do anything! Edward was just being…" I paused to look over at Edward, who was smirking slightly and watching Emmett's every move for some reason, probably to make him even more paranoid that he already was.

"Overprotective…."

Emmett smiled slightly but was still really paranoid. He stated to walk to the staircase, when Edward casually reached up to run his hand in his hair. Emmett saw him reach up, and I could have sworn that his eyes grew 5 times bigger as he flung himself into the staircase yelling,

"DUCK AND COVERRRRRRRRR!!" followed by a huge crunching noise as stair steps broke under his weight.

Edward laughed so hard; I was suddenly worried for his health, even though I knew that he was perfectly fine.

Esme appeared out of nowhere looking terribly angry with both Edward and Emmett.

Edward stopped laughing immediately, picked me up bridal style, and ran me to the Volvo where Alice and Jasper were already seated, leaving Emmett to fend for himself

**End flashback**

I looked back up at Edward who had suddenly frozen in place, his eyes on Alice, who was also frozen, having a vision. Jasper and I locked eyes for a few seconds, both looking confused about what was going on.

Alice and Edward both broke from their reveries at the same time. Edward sighed, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Alice looked over at me, looking as though she was thinking over a million options at once.

Edward just shook his head grimly, knowing her thoughts.

Three seconds later, Jessica and Lauren walked up to our table with small smirks on their faces. I gave Edward a warning look when I heard the low growl slowly growing up in his chest.

Lauren spoke first.

"Edward, how 'bout you go out with me for dinner this Saturday at- " but Edward cut her off.

"I have plans."

Jessica sauntered over and did something that I really hadn't expected her to do at all. She made a move to sit on his _lap, _grab his face, and _kiss _him!

The whole cafeteria seemed to freeze.

Edward was much too fast for her, even at human speed. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly stood up, leaving Jessica in mid- air, almost falling flat on her face, but she caught herself, last minute.

Edward took my hand, pulled me up, and started to walk away with Alice, Jasper, and me but they actually started to _follow _us.

Jessica said that disgusting voice,

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that, Eddie!"

Edward ignored them.

I was startled when Lauren had the nerve to say,

"Edward, just leave her! We're much prettier!"

"She is so plain! We're not! It's common sense!"

I flinched.

Edward spun on his heels, turning to face Jessica and Lauren, looking so angry, and disgusted, and dangerous, that he actually looked like a real vampire, something I rarely saw.

Then, in front of the whole cafeteria, Edward said in a disgusted voice,

"Bella is the most beautiful woman on this earth, and you two don't even begin to _compare _to Bella. She is _anything _but plain."

I stood there in shock. I didn't think that Edward would go to such extremes as to say that to Jessica and Lauren in front of the whole cafeteria.

They were standing there, gaping like idiots.

The Cullens and I started walking, and then Edward called over his shoulder to Jessica,

"And just for the record, I would rather kiss a _dog, _than kiss _anyone but Bella." _And with that we walked into the hallway.

I had to control my laughter because I knew _exactly _what type of dog that he was talking about. **(As in werewolf)**

Alice and Jasper departed with us as we walked into the hallway.

"See you after school, Bella!" she exclaimed, winking, as if she had _more_ in store for me today.

Ugh.

Edward, still holding my hand, spun me around suddenly, and kissed me. I sighed, and for the first time that day, felt at ease.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, sending chills down my spine.

I nodded, still dizzy from the kiss, and headed for the next class.

I sat down in Biology class and waited for more students, more importantly, Edward, to start arriving. I heard light footsteps and I held my breath, hoping it was Edward. Nope. Wrongo. Nada.

Mike Newton.

I wanted to whack myself in the back of my head for getting my hopes up. Of course it wasn't Edward. If it were Edward, I wouldn't have heard him come….

I continued to argue with myself in my head over why I should or should not whack myself in the head, but was interrupted by Mike coming up to me to ask stupidly,

"So, uh, Bella, wanna go o-out?"

I glanced up at him, wondering what was causing him to act like such a spaz.

I then realized it was me that was making him act that way.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, Mike, I'm with Edward. And even if I wasn't with him," I grew momentarily speechless from thinking about not being with Edward, but I soon came to find my voice, "I wouldn't go out with you."

"Come on, Bella! Forget about him! Just one night! You wouldn't have to tell him!"

"No."

"It would be better restaurant than anywhere that _he's_ ever taken you! I promise!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but somebody else answered for me.

"She said no."

I looked up, relieved that Edward had finally come to my rescue.

He stood there, eyes black, looking very tense, like it took almost all of his strength just to not kill Mike in the school building.

Mike jumped about ten feet in the air, not hearing Edward approach, or knowing how close Edward was to Mike's face.

He flinched away and stumbled to his seat.

Edward gracefully walked to his seat and sat down, letting out a breath that I didn't he was holding.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled my seat closer to his. I sighed and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I need to make it so that we get to our classes _at the same time._"

I laughed.

"That wouldn't happen if you just brought your Biology books to lunch, instead of having to stop at your locker," I told him teasingly.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Newton was close to getting killed just now," he informed me matter- of- factly.

It was my turn to sigh.

"He has me thinking though…" he trailed off.

"What?" I asked, glancing at the clock. Most of the class had entered the room. The teacher was running late, as usual.

"Nothing," He replied, smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Wait, wha-" I started to ask, but Mr. Banner interrupted me, walking quickly into the room, babbling some excuse about why he was late.

I glared at Edward, but he just raised his eyebrows, looking innocent. Too innocent….

**Thanks for reading. By the way, my friend Riya finished Twilight. :D **

**R&R**


	8. Help me, please!

Yes, this is only an Author's Note, and flames will be used to boil a soup that suspiciously tastes like Jacob the werewolf. Ew.

I'm having SERIUSE WRITER'S BLOCK!! I didn't originally mean to add a special date with Bella and Edward in my head, so I have NO idea what to write!

I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you would like to see for Edward to do for Bella for the special date. You would be mentioned in the chapter. :D I would also update faster so please help.


	9. I have come to a decision

**Hopefully the last Author's Note Chapter Tonight:**

**I want to thank ALL of you guys for sending me your suggestions! Y'all rock! **

**-Applauds-**

**Now….**

**It's a mix of two ideas that both work really well together! Don't be mad that I put two together, okay?**

**They are the ideas from: **

**Dea-Mo **

**And….**

**Golden Fantasies!**

**I picked these ideas because they were both unique AND also went well with my plot.**

**I want to thank everyone who sent me ideas:**

**Cresentmoon23, GoldenFantasies, SoccerChick2011, RedEyedAngel, lana, Dea-Mo, IsabellaSwanCullen, lanna-misssunshine, gandkforev899, Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed; you saved the story. **


	10. Kidnapped

**My friend, Riya is here and she is helping me.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna make Riya say something to my wonderful reviewers! (This was supposed to be Riya saying one thing to you guys in the author's note, but we got carried away and started arguing by typing to you guys. I apologize for her text speak….) **

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS PART! -apologetic-**

* * *

**Riya says: hola amigos! Thanks 4 u peep's comments. By the way I am not weird, I'm just trying to embarrass Madison. Did u no, Madison is obsessed with this website. C I don't have school today and so I'm at Madison's house and I have been here since like 9:30 and its 11 and the only thing we have been doing is looking for an outfit for Bella and been on fan fiction. I mean Twilight is a good book and all but not something to be obsessed over. You all are FREAKS! I say FREAKS! By the way I was just kidding but u no its true. **

_Madison says: Ha. What was your first clue to us being freaks?_

**Riya says: So let me tell u a lil' bout me-**

_Madison says: Okay, let's get on with the story! (I had to steal the laptop from her just now, she's addicted to talking to you guys.) FINE ONE MORE THING, RIYA! - rolls eyes-_

**Riya says: I'm a tall person about 5' 6". I know I'm a bit tall for my age. I am on the basketball team. I made the track team and the tennis team. My favorite thing to do is RUN! I am a reading freak and I work at a store called academy. My fave place to eat is TACO BELL, think outside the bun! I LUV TARGET!**

_Madison says: Everything she just said is a lie. Except for the Taco Bell and Target thing. She isn't that tall. I'm taller than her, and I'm 5' 2. She's not on any team. She has never worked a day in her life. We all know she is NOT a reading freak. It took her about a year AFTER she purchased Twilight to actually start reading it. And as for her doing anything active, she's so lazy she was an hour late to come to my house today Luv you, Riya :0)_

* * *

**Okay, if you actually did read all of that, you have a very high level of patience. We get carried away with A LOT of things. Sorry. We were bored….**

**Bella POV**

All day I tried to get the information out of Edward about what he or Alice was planning, but he wouldn't budge. I finally said in front of the door before we exited the school,

"Please, Edward! Please? Please…."

He looked down at me, looking torn.

"Please?"

He groaned. "Alright! Fine. I actually don't know what's going to happen. Alice's visions keep changing. And it doesn't help that she's blocking her mind…," he added more to himself than me.

I sighed and nodded.

If there was anything that we all know, it's that if Alice wanted to keep secrets, nobody, not even a mind reading vampire, would find out if she didn't want him to.

We headed for the parking lot, Edward opened my door for me and I was about to step in when a few things happened very fast.

One, was that I took a step forward to enter the car, when suddenly Edward lunged for me, as if trying to keep something for getting me.

Second, was that a flash of freezing white snatched me up about a second before Edward could take a hold of me.

Third, was as the wind was being knocked out of me, I heard two things: Edward's fading voice practically shouting a string of profanities, and a laugh that was so musical that it could only belong to one vampire.

Alice.

Everything blurred past me and then Alice was shoving me into the Porsche.

The door was slammed and she appeared in the passenger seat in a mere 2 seconds.

"HURRY EMMETT!" she practically screamed to the driver, who was none other than my huge, bear of a brother.

He floored it, and I felt like I would permanently become part of the black interior as my back was being pressed to the seat from the sudden speed of the car.

I glanced at one of the side mirrors, and saw a Volvo jumped onto the street from out of nowhere.

I turned all the way around to the back window to see Edward right behind us.

His ocher eyes bored into mine and I gave him a hopeless smile, trying not to get him more furious that he already was.

I saw him sigh and he probably realized that Alice would _eventually _give me back because we were suddenly zooming away from him as he slowed down, probably heading for the big, white mansion to wait for me. Or at least try to plan a way to rescue me.

I turned back to Alice and Emmett in the front seat and prepared to give them the silent treatment, but as always, my curiosity got the best of me.

"So, Emmett what made you decide to help kidnap me?" I asked, a little bit peeved at him.

His booming laugh filled the car before he answered, giving me an amused look from the front mirror.

"Well, Bella, to get back at Edward for this morning, and I couldn't really resist the temptation of kidnapping you!"

I rolled my eyes.

I opened my mouth to question Alice, but always a step ahead, she beat me to the punch.

"I have the perfect plan!" she crowed, obviously very proud of herself.

"Well, you better get it over with and just tell me," I muttered, not seeing the point of trying to resist her, so called, perfect plan.

"Nope, nope, nope! I have to get you ready for tonight before I tell you!"

I stared at her in shock for a few minutes. Was she serious?! I thought I was already READY!

When I finally spoke, I just grumbled,

"Stupid, hyper-active pixie!"

Emmett laughed at that. Alice just grinned like a maniac, still exuberant from something that hadn't even happened yet.

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for what would be a long day. All I could hope for was that Edward might save me from these annoying vampires.

**Okay, I know the A/N in the beginning was really long (almost a whole page) but Riya and I were REALLY bored this morning….**

**R&R**


	11. Oops Again

**Okay, I'm home sick from school, so I'm gonna write! I don't have everything exactly planned, so yah….**

**Disclaimer: Excuse my while I sneeze…. Okay, Back to disclaimer, yah, I don't own anything; I'm just playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters. Don't own Abercrombie, either….**

**Bella POV (uh… no duh. lol)**

"More SHOPPING?" I asked Alice incredulously.

She merely rolled her eyes and said, "Relax, we're only going in one store,"

Emmet grinned and said, "You should be proud, Bella. This is like a record for Alice."

I glared at him and snapped, "Are _you _shopping with us?"

"Nope!" he said, popping the 'p', "I'm just here for operation KTH!"

"Which is…?" I trailed off, exasperated.

"Kidnapping The Human!"

"…."

I decided after that, that I wouldn't be talking to him for the rest of the car ride.

"Alice, what store are we going into?" I asked, suddenly nervous for my health.

"You'll see…."

I threw her a dirty look.

"Alright, the human and pixie, OUT!" Emmet boomed cheerfully, as he came to a sudden stop at the front of the mall, making me lurch forward, only to bang back due to the seatbelt.

I grudgingly stomped out, What was the use?

Alice, to my surprise, hesitated on the handle, saying in a suddenly evil voice to Emmet.

"Make sure Edward stays away from the mall, or your cell phone number will mysteriously appear on Jessica Stanley's caller ID…."

"Okay, okay! I get it! Keep Edward away from the mall!"

With that, Alice pranced out of the yellow sports car and came to my side.

I glared daggers.

"Now, Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," she said in a tone all too cheery for the subject of the conversation.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled.

Alice led me into the mall, ignoring the people's stares on her face, and to my surprise, my face also.

When the smell of Abercrombie perfume hit me, I immediately wanted an Asprin.

Alice dragged me against my will into the dark store.

Apparently, she already had a vision of what I needed to wear, because she didn't take forever to find a suitable outfit, like usual. She grabbed the clothing, and danced to the long line, tugging me all along the way….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-TV announcer voice- Back at the Cullen household….**

**Emmet POV**

I walked into the house and immediately looked for Edward, blocking my mind at the same time, which by the way, made my brain hurt.

I found him pacing in the living room, mumbling things to himself that sounded like,

"…Mall security… wake up eventually… darn Alice, darn her…."

"Um, hey Edward, wanna play video games?" I asked.

He looked up at me, dazed.

"What? No, I'm busy…."

"Doing what?"

He glared at me, knowing perfectly well that I had helped Alice.

Edward continued to pace, ignoring me, so I decided to follow his pacing at his heels.

Back and forth… back and forth…. Left, right… left, right….

"Emmet, what are you doing?!"

"Alice told me to keep watch on you!" I replied as if it were obvious.

Oops.

"She what?!"

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Edward had already shaken his head and went back to pacing.

I smirked, knowing that I had gotten back with him for this morning.

"I'll just have to go and hope for the best…" he grumbled and started for the door.

"No, wait!" I hollered, jumping in front of him, blocking the door.

Edward's eyes narrowed, but he didn't look too bothered by me blocking the door.

I watched him carefully as he pulled out his cell phone, flicked it open, revealing the bright, shiny light, then dropped it back in his pocket.

'_Ooooooooh! Shinyyyyyy!' _I thought, distracted.

I blinked and started to say something, but Edward was gone.

I ran out to the driveway at vamp. speed, but the Volvo was gone, but I did hear the sound of tires squealing, and the soft rumble of a car engine that was quickly fading as it grew closer and closer to the mall.

Oops again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, it's short, but I'm gonna put out the next chapter tonight, right after I write it! R&R:0)**


	12. The Plan is Revealed!

**Yah, I just realized that the last chapter probably had you guys going, "The big capturing plan is just to go SHOPPING?!" The quick shopping part was just part one of the capture. Hopefully, this chapter, we will find out what Alice's big plan is….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so back off people, before I get my stick out!**

**Bella POV **

We walked out of the store, and I was keeping a watch on Alice, just to make sure that she didn't suddenly say, "Sorry, Bella! We need 5 more outfits!", and keep me locked in this mall for the rest of my life.

We were almost out the door when Alice froze, leaving me to bang into her stone cold back in the middle of a crowd of shoppers. I blushed at the glares people were giving us for blocking traffic.

Alice's head snapped up toward the mall entrance.

Suddenly I was being yanked from my arm by Alice towards the girl's restroom. When we suddenly burst in, a woman retouching her makeup glanced up at us through the mirror, looking half annoyed, half amused.

"Alice what did you see?" I whispered.

Her lips pressed for a second as she scrutinized my face, trying to see if she should tell me or not.

I gave her an exasperated look.

She sighed and said only one word that had me starting for the exit of the women's restroom.

"Edward."

It was a worthless attempt, really.

I was just jerked back by Alice's freezing grasp on my arm.

I sighed. I had to at least _try _to escape.

There was only one way out….

"Alice, I'll let you dress me for two months if you let me go?"

"Lets go!"

Of course.

We came out to see Edward storming towards us, Emmet not far behind him, looking very scared to approach Alice.

I ran up to Edward, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, gaining me some envious glairs from on- looking teenage girls.

Before Edward could speak, Emmet said, "Alice, he was too fast for me! It's not my fault!"

Alice sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, you tried…."

Emmet looked relived until Alice got a mischievous grin and added, "But I'm still giving Jessica your number!"

Emmet looked like he could cry.

I was going to laugh, but my attention was brought back to Edward, who had asked, "Alice! What are you planning? AND FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD, _PLEASE _STOP IT WITH THE BARNEY THEMESONG!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ahh.

I was wondering what Alice was using to block her mind, but that last line had some people giving Edward looks that obviously questioned his sanity.

She seemed to be going through an internal battle in her mind. Edward looked so exasperated, like he would bite somebody's head off, so I rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. He glanced down at me, and kissed my hand. I blushed, of course, and Alice had to clear her throat.

"I have come to a decision!" She sang.

All of my attention was on Alice, desperate to know what she was hiding. She was mainly talking to me, actually, her excitement radiating off of her in waves.

"How pleasing would it be to see the look on their faces if they got stood up by Edward and Jasper, and then, to see the look on their faces if they see us with Edward and Jasper while they're realizing that they've been stood up? Is it not brilliant?!?!"

I stared at her for a second. I was amazed on how far she would really go.

I glanced up at Edward. His expression was a mix of admiration and frustration.

"And you expect me to ask one of them to a date?" He asked with disgust and disbelief. I flinched at the very thought and decided right there that if he was going to do that, that I did _not _want to be in the room.

Alice look perplexed. "Yes, I know, but it won't be _that _bad! Well, okay, but Jasper will have to do this too!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to get Jasper to do that?"

She grinned a devious and slightly disturbing smile. "I have my ways…."

I shuddered and immediately tried to get the subject off of Alice and her persuasive ways.

"Edward, will _you _do this?"

I myself didn't know if I wanted him asking one of them out…. Then again, Alice knows all….

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing and mumbled, "I guess I have no choice, now do I?"

I grinned and said truthfully, "Probably not."

"Okay, then it's settled!" Alice piped up.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow so that Edward can ask Jessica and Jasper can ask Lauren."

Edward moaned and I flinched slightly, but of course Emmet had to notice and couldn't resist the urge to poke fun at our discomfort.

He boomed a laugh and clapped Edward on the back. "Good job, Edward! Playing the field, huh?"

Edward looked like he could kill Emmet right then, so I whispered, "_Edward!"_ urgently to him before the people walking around us could witness a vampire showdown in the middle of the mall.

Emmet then said to my immense displeasure, "Hey, Bella, you better keep an eye on Edward and Jessica!"

Edward whacked him in the back of the head as hard as he could without too many people hearing the loud thunking noise that seemed to echo around Emmet's head.

That seemed to do the job, though, because Emmet grumbled, "Owwwww!" under his breath, rubbing the back of his head.

Edward pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, seeming a lot calmer than he had before inflicting pain on his bear of a brother.

"So, what do we do until tomorrow?" I asked. My life pretty much had been focused around this makeover, and now that I had free time, I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Well, we can always do more shopping!" Alice crowed happily.

Edward's and my eyes both popped out of out heads as we shouted, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" simultaneously.

He picked me up bridal style and ran me out of that mall as fast as he could in front of the shoppers, leaving Emmet alone with Alice, who was in one of her "shopping modes", in the middle of a huge mall.

Sweet payback….

**That took me forever to write, and I haven't read this over, so I apologize for any flaws in this chapter. **

**The other day, I was outside with my brother his little friend who lives next door, (yus, I still play with little kids -rolls eyes-), and my little brother had the bag of chips, and I was feeling very chip- deprived, so I was chasing them around the cul- de- sac to get the chips from them, but he would keep denying me my chips, so eventually, me being the graceful and coordinated person that I am, crashed and burned on the concrete and got scraped all over my elbows and my palms, and my big toe. So, I come in the house and I tell my mom and my dad, and my mom was talking to me, and apparently, my dad felt left out, so he randomly says, "No means no!". My parents…. And then my mom says, "Go put some Neosporin on it, but I wanted to put Bactine on it instead, but she told me it would sting, but I did it anyways, and I was in my room, and I sprayed it on, and it stung, so I say "OW!" really loud, and I hear her say, "I told you!" Then my cat was sniffing my toe, so I put a big band- aid on it, but we didn't have any colorful ones, just the normal ones, so that was depressing. So now I'm here, typing with a big bandage on my big toe because my little brother denied me my chips….**

**I'm done ranting and rambling, one of my many hobbies and talents, so please R&R. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES I AM BEGGING FOR REVIEWS, FOR THEY MAKE ME SMILEY AND HAPPY! THEY ALSO MAKE CHAPTERS COME OUT FASTER! -waggles eyebrows- MUST. HAVE. REVIEWS. :0) P.S: Riya is reading Eclipse! Huzzah:0) :0) :0) I'M JUST SO PROUD OF HER! -wipes tears from eyes- **


	13. Stealth Mode Spies!

**Well, hopefully this chapter is more interesting, cuz last chapter was probably boring. :0/ RIYA FINISHED ECLIPSE! HUZZAH!**

**Oh, by the way, I just wanted to say that I know that Emmett isn't stupid at all, he's really cool and awesome, I just love to poke fun. (We also know Alice doesn't REALLY love shopping THAT much… well maybe a little, but in the books, she buys stuff for Bella cuz she loves her…. So yah.)**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were sitting in the living room about 6 hours after he and I left the mall when Alice and Emmett finally came home. Alice came prancing in looking perky as ever, but Emmett was a different story.

He came stumbling in after Alice ,(I know, I didn't think that stumbling was possible for a vampire, but here we have Emmett, stumbling around like he doesn't know up from down.), and sat next to me on the couch, staring at the wall.

I exchanged a worried glance with Edward before timidly poking Emmett in the arm, but jumped onto Edward's lap when Emmett's eye started twitching and he started laughing maniacally, muttering things like, "But it was on sale!" and "Evil check out lines!" or "Noooooo! Not sold out!"

"A- Alice what did you _do _to him?" I asked her frantically.

"Nothing! He's just not used to going to more than 30 shops under 6 hours," she said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air casually before sitting down across from EmmetSSSt and resting her head in her hands to watch him with an amused look on her face.

"How long before he's back to normal?" I asked, slightly concerned for my biggest brother.

"Not long, watch this," Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Emmett, Rose is trying on bathing suits upstair-" he started, but Emmett had already ran upstairs with an excited look on his face, only to come sulking back down the stairs a few seconds later when he saw that Rosalie was not upstairs trying on swimsuits. (Not that she would need one in Forks….)

I laughed with Alice as Edward pulled me closer to him for a more comfortable position on his lap and I tried not to think about the upcoming day.

_--_

A few hours later, I started getting ready to leave. I hadn't seen Charlie since this whole "make- up Bella" thing, and I needed to make sure that he hadn't starved himself or burned down the house trying to cook.

In the car, Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence as I tried to think of a way to explain my new appearance to my father.

I felt Edward's icy fingers brush my cheek and I broke out of my daze to see that we were already in my driveway.

Edward opened my door and took my overnight bag despite my protests. I mean, it was only one bag! Yeesh….

We walked in to see Charlie sitting on the couch in front of the TV, not noticing us at first. Must be an important game.

"Hi, Dad," I called out to him.

He looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey, Bells! Whoa," he mumbled, surprised.

"Yah, Alice…," I trailed off, knowing that that was really all I needed to say.

He chuckled before noticing Edward's presence.

"Edward," He grunted. My eyes narrowed.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Always the gentleman….

That night was pretty relaxed except for when the sudden butterflies would explode in my stomach when I thought of what Edward and Jasper would have to do.

Once I silently moaned, I was so nervous, and I wasn't the one doing anything tomorrow! Edward had tried to comfort me, but I eventually decided to go to bed early and he went "home".

I took my shower and dressed in my pajamas before saying goodnight to Charlie and retreated to my room.

Edward was there on my bed, of course, and I silently walked to him and got under the covers.

He sighed and whispered, "Relax, Love."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Maybe I should distract you…," he whispered before tilting my chin up and kissing me with a lot more passion than he usually allowed, so by the time he was done kissing me, I couldn't recall anything I had been thinking before I fell into a deep sleep.

--

"BellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBell-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alice sang shrilly in my ear.

Not again.

"Alice, I don't _want_ to go to school," I complained.

"We're not going to school, silly!"

That got my attention.

I sat up. "What?"

"How well do you think this would go if the boys ask Jessica and Lauren out and they see us there? Let me tell you, sister, not good!" she grumbled, obviously more peeved about the idea of her husband asking somebody else out more than she let on.

"But we are going to spy on them, so get outta bed!" she said throwing the covers off hastily.

She looked so stressed it was almost laughable, but I held it in, not wanting to see what would happen if she suddenly exploded on me.

I headed for the shower, finished quickly, and dressed in the clothes Alice gave to me to change into. It was black jeans, a black tank top that was lacey on the top, and black boots. Alice really got into the all- black- spy thing.

I stepped out only to be shoved back in the bathroom by a much perkier Alice. She was holding a makeup bag and a hair straightener. I sighed and let her do her work.

In record timing she had made my hair perfectly straight so that my many layers fell all around my face perfectly. She did all of my makeup, but made my eyes a little more dramatic, for the whole spy- thing, I'm sure.

I couldn't help but smile at my reflection.

Alice herself was wearing a spy-ish outfit, except her top was a lot more lacey and had white lace in it also, with a different style of boots (mainly with a much taller heel than mine).

I had to laugh at how into this she was getting. She grinned triumphantly.

I had to ask one thing. "Alice, why are we wearing tanks? Isn't it supposed to be cold today?"

She scoffed. "That 'weather man' knows nothing! It's supposed to be very humid and warm today."

I chuckled and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm skipping breakfast today," I informed her, walking to the door.

I started to get in the car, but Alice stopped me.

"What?" I asked her. She smiled wickedly at me. "Oh no! I'll walk if that's what you're planning! There is no way that I'm running just for the sake of this spy game you've decided to add on!"

Alice's grin changed to a pout, her eyes widened with false innocence, and her lower lip quivered. And I couldn't take it.

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands, and doing her own personal happy dance. (**-grins- Read Notes With Alice, Bella, and the Cullens by Lanna- Misssunshine, its good.) **

I sighed and climbed on her back, but I didn't bother to close my eyes. I didn't need to anymore. I enjoyed the wind in my face as we sped to the school. She came to a walk and let me down a little before the school.

"Listen, Bella, Edward and Jasper are going to ask them out in the halls after the first period bell had rung so that they can skip the rest of the day. And it'll give us the satisfaction to have them get yelled at for being late." She added more to herself than to me.

"Won't that make them look suspicious, having Edward and Jasper skip the rest of the day, and not even have us there today?" I asked.

"No, we skip all the time, don't we?" She responded hurriedly.

I nodded and started walking to the back school doors with Alice by my side.

We popped our heads in a crack through the door, her head under mine, and checked left and right. Stealth mode!

Suddenly, somebody tapped me on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned around to see Rose dressed in all black, trench coat, Prada sunglasses, slim fit dress pants, and beautiful black boots.

She's worse than Alice.

"Didn't think I would miss out on all of the fun, did you?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

Alice grinned. She must have seen this somewhere on the way to the school.

The bell had already rung and we crept forward to the lockers, with Alice humming the Mission Impossible theme song. I rolled my eyes with Rosalie.

We shushed her and giggled silently when we heard Edward's voice, even though the other _vampire_ girls must have heard it long before I did, with there hearing.

We hid behind the lockers and slowly poked our heads out again, this time with Rose's head on the top, my head in the middle, and Alice, of course, on the bottom.

Edward was facing us, with Jessica's back to us. I met his eyes for a split second before he continued what he was saying.

"…go out with me tonight at 6 by the bridge on Travis River?" **( I just made the name up, not very original, but I'm too lazy to change it. 0.o)**

"Sure!" Jessica squealed breathless.

"Alright," Edward mumbled voice before walking swiftly and quickly in the direction of his first class, which was by the lockers Alice, Rose, and I just happened to be hiding in, to fool Jessica that he was actually going to classes today. **(Does that make sense? Basically, Edward is walking in the direction of his first class to make Jessica think that he's gonna be in school that day, even though he's not. Now that I cleared that up, keep reading.)**

It then occurred to us that Jessica's class was in our direction also.

I looked down at Alice, back up at Rosalie, then back to Edward, but he was gone. In fact, they were all gone.

Jessica was getting closer and closer.

I was suddenly knocked off of my feet by a pair of strong, cold arms, and the next thing I know, I'm in the school parking lot.

But before I could register anything, Edward's lips were on mine, and I was being dipped almost to the ground.

I broke away from his kiss to breath and I met two pairs of liquid gold. I grinned at him and his matching crooked smile was breathtaking.

He stood me up straight and brushed a stray hair from my face and kissed my ear before whispering, "Never make me do that ever again." making me shiver.

I nodded dizzily.

"Ahem! Sorry to break you two up, but does anybody know where Jasper is?" came Alice's soprano voice from behind.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we both turned sheepishly to Alice who was leaning against the Volvo. As if on cue, Jasper appeared next to Alice.

"Sorry but Lauren is very… clingy." he mumbled and Edward barked a laugh and said, "At least you didn't have to hear her thoughts!"

My eyes narrowed.

"At least you didn't have to _feel_ what she was… uh…feeling!" Jasper countered.

Alice's eyes narrowed also and met my angry gaze.

"Excuse me?" Alice piped up. I raised an eyebrow at my fiancé.

Jasper chuckled and kissed Alice's cheek and she automatically calmed. Edward shook his head grinning and whispered in my ear, "Nothing to worry about, love."

I nodded and smiled slightly. What could we say, we were easily persuaded….

"Shall we?" Edward asked me, opening the passenger side for me.

I stepped in the car and Rose, Alice and Jasper got in the back.

"Now, I'm not to meet with Jessica at all tonight, is that correct?" he asked Alice.

"Nope!" Rosalie, Alice, and I chorused, hyper with adrenaline rush.

"I just have one question," Jasper asked.

Edward grinned, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"What's with the spy outfits?"

**I don't have my beta with me at the moment, so sorry for any errors. **

**I'm having a review contest. I want you people to give me the most random, stupid, incredibly insane review you can give me. :D **


	14. Beautiful

_READ THIS: I think this is the last chapter. –sniffs-_

I can't believe Alice and Rose took all day getting me ready for right now. ALL DAY! Shouldn't it take less time due to their vampire- fast- ness? OMIGOD, NOT A FLASH BACK! **(heh, heh, sorry, I had to add that….)**

**Flash back!!**

I was shoved into Alice's ginormouse bathroom and was forced to put on my new clothes. I squeaked when I saw my reflection.

"Alice, I can't wear this!"

"Why?"

"These shorts are way too short!" I shouted, feeling stupid.

I was wearing a blouse that was forest green, had an empire waist, and a square neckline, and a nice embroidery. The problem was that the pair of jean shorts I was wearing only showed about two inches before the rest was covered up by the top!

Alice came storming in with Rosalie, looking annoyed with my statement.

"Bella, you look fine! It makes your legs look really long," Rosalie commented.

I looked down and blushed before mumbling a small thank you.

"Now, sit down so I can re- do your makeup!" She added hastily.

I moaned and plopped myself down on the swirly chair.** (Ha ha swirly chairs are cool….)**

First, they took OFF all of my spy makeup, then they put on the light powder, then the eyeliner, then the cursed eyelash curler, THEN the mascara, and then Rose put this pretty green shade of eye shadow that I would never try (If I were to ever wear makeup on my own free will) that surprisingly looked very pretty and even made my eyes look exotic.

"You look gorgeous, Bells!" Alice cheered smiling appreciatively at their work before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom with me hopping on one foot, trying to put on my ballet flats without killing myself.

**ENDING THE FLASHBACK! **

I was sitting next to Edward on a bench by the large bridge that Jessica and Lauren were to supposedly meet Edward and Jasper.

A few feet away, Alice and Jasper were sitting on another bench. Jasper was quiet, but he still seemed to enjoy the evening. Their skin didn't sparkle in the sun, but seemed to glow very faintly in the setting sun.

I could barely see the top of Lauren's blonde head and Jessica's curly one. Edward snickered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, grinning. "Nothing, really. Their thoughts are just very… amusing," He said with a chuckle.

I looked over to Alice, who had suddenly frozen. She came back a few seconds later and grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

We all stood up and got into our pairs, hand in hand, with Alice and Jasper in the front; Edward and me followed a few feet behind.

We started down the trail that led around the man- made lake that was under the bridge, giving Lauren and Jessica the perfect view of us when we walked out.

I heard them both very clearly when they gasped in surprise and jealousy. Alice and I both turned our heads to look at them at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows at them as if to say "You're kidding, right?".

The looks on their face was classic. They both squealed in anger so loud that they were definitely going to get calls from China telling them to stop torturing wild animals. Jessica started to walk off the bridge to come up to us, but Lauren grabbed her arm and furiously glared at her. Jessica rolled her eyes but stayed where she was. They huffed out angrily with their arms crossed in embarrassment.

Edward suddenly stopped and turned to me. He kissed me tenderly. I smiled against his kiss; I knew that Jasper had stopped Alice too.

Edward smiled down at me when I had to break free for air.

We started walking again and Jessica and Lauren's angry faces soon disappeared from view.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss coming from a huge tree, that sounded a lot like, "NO Emmet!! STOP!" and a large crash when a large branch fell, Emmett and Rosalie in tow.

"Well, that made a fun noise!" Exclaimed Emmett cheerily, as his head popped up into view, leaves and twigs stuck in his black curls.

Rose whacked him in the back of the head. "I _told_ you not to try to jump from that branch! You blew our cover!"

"But it works in the movies! I'm a vampire dammit! And if a stupid little cartoon can do it, then so can I!"

I laughed and continued walking. Alice and Jasper had gotten a lot farther down the trail. I could still hear Rose an Emmett bickering in the distance.

Edward stopped me again to pull me closer. He looked into my eyes for an immeserable amount of time before pushing a stray piece of hair from my face and kissing me softly.

"Beautiful…." He whispered under his breath when we broke away.

And this time, I think I believed him.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I had that line planned out from the night I thought of this story! XD This is the end of my first story! I will have two more chapters, though, and you would know that, if you paid attention on my previous A/N. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS THE LAST REAL CHAPTER!!**_


	15. CONTEST RESULTS

**Hola. I know I need to update, and I have a good excuse as to why I haven't updated, and it is pure gold, watch: I was too busy.**

**:0)**

**Ha ha ha, okay so the winner of the contest is, er, lemme go back and look….**

**BELLATHEVAMPIRE **

**-claps- All of you guys' reviews were awesomely awesome, but hers was really funny. I mean, how many of y'all sing in the shower, then actually tell people that you do it, nonetheless give the lyrics to the song that you made up. She's made of awesome. This is what she reviewed:**

O.0 Okay. Since you asked for a very random review, I've got one right here.  
It's a song I made up when I was little, in the shower XD. It's...random.  
ENJOY!  
I'm singing in the shower, I'm signing in the rain.  
And for doing so, I got hit by a train.  
What a wonderful feeling! What awful pain!  
And now you know, the dangers of...  
Singing in the shower, I'm singing in the rain.  
And for doing so, I got hit by a train.  
What a wonderful feeling! What awful pain!  
And now you know, the dangers of...

Awesome story! I can't wait 'till the next chapter.

**I would write all of the contestants for the contest, but I don't feel like it, sorry. The next chapter will be like an epilogue- ish thing with Emmett-ness. (JORDAN STOP GIVING ME THOSE LOOKS, I'LL DEDICATE A WHOLE STORY TO YOU THAT SHOWS THAT EMMETT ISN'T REALLY STUPID, KAY?) By the way, sorry for spelling Emmett's name wrong in any previous chapters. **

_**P.S.**_

_**WHO CAN NOT NOT NOT WAIT FOR BREAKING DAWN TO COME OUT ANY LONGER??**_


	16. THE ALTERNATE ENDING! EMMETTNESS!

**This is an alternate ending. Remember when Alice said that she was gonna give Emmett's cell number to Jessica Stanley? Well, guess what. The girl actually did. :0) This is what happens….**

**(freaky narrator POV)**

We zoom in to the tiny town of Forks, Washington. Welcome to the Cullen household. Emmett Cullen is found lying in a fetal position alone in the living room. What ever is nagging at this Cullen brother? Gasp! A phone is ringing! (**-DANCES TO COOL RINGTONE- Joking)**

Emmett answers the phone timidly.

"Hello?" he whispers in a tiny voice. BAM! An insanely loud, obnoxious voice is going 100 miles an hour from the tiny phone. Emmett pales at what he hears.

"HI EMMY! HOW'S IT GOIN', HUNKY BEAR!? I AM SO LIKE TOTALLY OVER EDWARD! HE'S NOT NEARLY AS STRONG AS YOU ARE SUGAR PIE! WANNA GO OUT THIS WEEKEND, HUH, BABY CAKES?!"

"GO AWAY!" Emmett yells. That freaky violin music starts playing in the background. **(You know the music I'm taking about? The one with all the violins going at the same time "eek eek eek eek, EEK EEK EEK EEK, and the drum goes BUH BUHM that always plays in old horror movies?)**

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE YOU PHONE NUMBER, SUGAR PLUM? LUCKILY YOUR SISTER, ALICE, GAVE ME YOUR NEW PHONE NUMBER! SHE IS SO HANDY SOMETIMES! NOW WE CAN JUST TALK FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER-"

Emmett throws the phone through the glass wall and climbs to his knees, throws his arms in the air dramatically in the air and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We zoom out of the room with Emmett's voice still echoing through the scene dramatically.

**-cries- this is so EMOTIONAL! My last chapter! -cries- I WANT TO THANK MY BETA, RIYA, MY FRIENDS WHO REVIEWED AND READ, MY REVIEWERS, I WANT TO THANK THE ACADEMY, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE GUY WHO CUTS MY HAIR! Joking.**

**The last chapter…. Please review. :D**


End file.
